


Mark of Thunder

by Hokuto



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: It began, as so much involving Wei Ning did, with her fists.





	Mark of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [sedimentarydearwatson](http://sedimentarydearwatson.tumblr.com/)!

It began, as so much involving Wei Ning did, with her fists.

Specifically, Eriana-3 had just corralled the three Cabal shield-soldiers with her grenades into a knot between rocks, perfectly placed for a single blast of void energy to destroy them, when a ball of screaming electricity shot from the dark Martian sky and smashed them into atoms with an ear-splitting crack. Her nova bomb splashed uselessly against the red sands a second later.

Eriana had a tall frame, even for an Exo, and she drew herself up to her full impressive height as she marched toward the new crater that still crackled with lightning and stank of ozone. The short, stocky Titan at its center bounced up from the ground, saw her, and waved. "Ah, sorry, didn't realize you'd already tagged that lot!" she said cheerfully. "Just saw them all bunched up, and who can resist a beautiful target like that? Especially on a day like this."

Eriana's irritation at the wasted Light met a momentary check. She hadn't noticed anything abnormal about the Martian weather on arrival, and there were no holidays of note going on; she found herself asking, "And what exactly is today like?"

"For me? Like every other day," the Titan said, and Eriana could imagine her grin: wide, a little crooked, and infectious. "Poor Pujari's least favorite thing about me. Hey, I don't think I've seen you around these dunes before. I'm Wei Ning - sorry again about stealing your prey."

"Eriana-3," she said. "And think nothing of it."

Already she had been unable to stay angry with Wei.


End file.
